White Noise
by Invisible-Ayla
Summary: *Post "Cartman's Special Gift* Oneshot - Alone in his bedroom, Kyle puts himself to the test and he only hopes it's all a coincidence. T for Cartman's mouth (anti-semetic slur, swears) but other than that nothing too bad


**IMPORTANT - Inspired by the ending of the episode Cartman's Special Gift. If you haven't seen it, I recommend watching it to get all the references. You don't have to but it will probably make more sense.**

* * *

White Noise

Kyle sat alone in his bedroom. He'd managed to stay up until one in the morning when he was sure his parents and younger brother were asleep and there would be no chance that they'd walk in uninvited. Setting the mug of hot chocolate on his windowsill and wiping the froth from his mouth, he slid out of bed and over to his desk. He slid his draw open and set the candle on his desk before lighting one of the matches and setting the wick aflame. Then he set up the small battery operated radio and flicked it on, letting a long monotonous beep break the silence.

What had happened in the hospital had to have been complete coincidence. It wouldn't have been unlikely that the hospital probably went cheap to pay for the electric maintenance. And that shelf probably had loose screws and was bound to fall apart at some point. That had to be it and this experiment was going to prove himself right. On top of that, he'd done exactly the same as Cartman and it was obvious he'd been faking it. Surely if Cartman wasn't really a psychic, then neither was he?

Deep down, he had his doubts. That's why he was doing this test. He switched the lights off and guided only by the warm glow of the candle, he sat in the middle of his floor amongst his toys and clothes he had left lying about, setting the radio down out of arm's reach in front of him still humming with white noise that was starting to irritate him. Sitting back and leaning with his palms on the carpet behind him, he stared at the radio. He did this for a minute, clearing his mind completely and letting the noise get inside his mind.

He wanted it to get on his nerves like the "psychics" in the hospital had, to invoke something he didn't quite understand. If nothing happened then he was a completely normal child and had nothing to worry about. But the sound was dull and really only mildly annoyed him. Sighing in acceptance that nothing had happened, he shrugged and went to climb into bed before staying seated, eyes focusing back to the radio and almost losing himself in thought, as if he almost wanted to keep trying. Kyle let his mind keep wandering, seeing where it took him.

He imagined himself at school, in the gym all alone. He was sat on the bleachers with his head in his hand, tufts of his red curls flicking out from beneath his hat. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, even when Cartman slid in through the double doors and trudged over to him. Kyle knew what was coming.

"Hey Jew," His irritatingly snide voice made Kyle's skin crawl. "You been here this whole time? Lame."

"I've just been thinking. About stuff," Kyle said cautiously, frowning at the sickening grin from Cartman's chubby face.

"Whoa there!" Cartman put his hands up. "Don't think too hard there, you might set the school on fire!"

Kyle grunted standing up to face him properly. "Look, we both know we were pretending to be psychic and I was only pretending so you'd get exposed!"

"Sure Kyle, sure. I think you're scared that you might be anyways. Who knows what happened in the hospital? Maybe psychic powers are more strong in Jews. What do you think?"

Grabbing Cartman by the collar, Kyle seethed. "You just don't get it, do you?! Psychic powers aren't real, you don't have them and neither do I!"

Cartman said nothing, only offering a smug all-knowing grin. Kyle pushed him down the bleachers and the fat kid tumbled to the shiny waxed floor. With every step down, Kyle felt the fury in his gut being fanned by the torment he'd received. Ever since he'd started associating with him, he'd made his life miserable with his constant picking and prodding at everything he did. In Cartman's eyes, he was never allowed happiness, not even for a moment. He started to scream and shout. "I'M NOT A PSYCHIC AND I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU, SO MUCH. IT'S ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE FOR YOU TO EVEN UNDERSTAND!" Cartman kept grinning. "YOU JUST DON'T KNOW WHEN TO STOP AND IT'S DRIVING ME INSANE. WHY WON'T YOU JUST GO AWAY AND DIE ALREADY YOU FAT PIECE OF-?!"

He awoke from the daydream with a jarring sensation as the white noise went higher in pitch to the point where his ears began to sting from the sound and he clasped his hands over his ears and moaned in torment. Then, the noise cut out with a flash from the radio, tipping itself backwards. The plastic by the speaker had singed and a small trail of smoke flew upwards. The candle blew itself out with a whisper and the room was swallowed up by darkness.

Alone and frightened, a young Jewish boy quickly crawled back into bed and tried to forget anything had happened.

* * *

_Whoa I haven't uploaded anything here for ages. But I really liked the idea of Kyle being psychic and not wanting the powers so I wrote something up._


End file.
